


the art of kink denial

by prettyoddity



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Kink discussions, M/M, Non-Idol Verse, Sexual Humor, What Was I Thinking?, lapslock, they're whipped for each other, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyoddity/pseuds/prettyoddity
Summary: jihoon likes to pull on things.(alternatively: jihoon is somehow a cat, and soonyoung is somehow a furry. you do the maths.)





	the art of kink denial

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by the soonhoon caratland photocard wherein soonyoung has an arm around jihoon, and the latter is tugging him by the strings of his hoodie . it had just such a boyfriend vibe so i couldn't ignore it and i was like Shit ,, i should write about this so yea here i am
> 
> aka i just need an excuse to write a lil domestic soonhoon drabble bc Procrastination™
> 
> i'm sorry the summary is bad but really it's supposed to be silly ,,,, take it as an innuendo if you think u shud
> 
> the title was rly supposed to be a joke but . i stuck with it ???? i find it funny and i think it mocks the usual Poetic™ takes on the words "the art of..."
> 
> anyways i hope u enjoy !!!

soonyoung wakes up to the sound of shuffling in the bedroom he shared with his boyfriend, but the sunlight coming through the window abruptly blinds his vision, making him groan and retreat back under the covers.

 

a voice from the other side of the room calls. "babe? are you up?"

  
"hmm," he mumbles. "let me think about it— no."

  
"...okay," he says. it's silent for a while before he starts again. "i'm pouting right now. aren't you gonna get up _at all_? won't you at least ask me what i've been up to this early in the morning?"

 

good _god_ did lee jihoon really know how to rile him up. in a good way. because he barely gets annoyed with him. and by 'a good way,' i don't mean to _turn him on_. (but it's not like jihoon doesn't know how to turn him on. let's just say that jihoon does know a lot of... _things_.)

 

soonyoung gives in, trying not to crack a smile. "alright, baby. what've you been up to?"

  
"well... i was getting extra fiddle-y last night. and i _really_ wanted to touch you then get freaky—"

  
"—as much as i appreciate you wanting to fuck me, never say freaky again."

  
"yeah, anyway, so i took my mind off those things because you seemed really tired. i went to the arts and crafts store this morning and..."

  
oh. soonyoung is getting a hunch. "and what happened, baby?"

  
"and i bought some yarn, and by some i mean a lot, and now the room is a mess and i am a mess because i have been aggressively pulling at these wonderful strings for an hour while waiting for you to wake up."

 

okay. soonyoung knows that that should sound more creepy than endearing, but it's nothing out-of-the-ordinary, coming from jihoon's mouth.

 

so get this: soonyoung believes that his boyfriend is, one way or another, a cat hybrid of sorts.

 

but, hmm, hybrid? that's not really plausible, now, is it? uh, does he possess cat blood? no! impossible.

 

considering the fact that his boyfriend has shamed him for being "pretty vanilla," soonyoung can confidently say that he doesn't need to go on the road of self-discovery, to say that he is indeed, _not_ a furry, thank you very much,

  
but the image of jihoon begging him to scratch behind his petite kitty ears, with his tail swinging by his rear, all the while as he makes tiny mewling sounds, was something soonyoung thinks he's a filthy person for actually enjoying (and wanting to see, but don't tell jihoon).

 

soonyoung has a whopping four propositions for proving his "my-boyfriend-is-so-much-like-a-cat-and-i-think-that's-fucking-cute theory."

 

for one, jihoon would sometimes resemble one. well, for soonyoung, at least.

  
on the weekend mornings when they both occasionally would decide to stay in, soonyoung usually got up first, and after not too long, jihoon would join breakfast with him, mumbling about the bed feeling cold and empty, with his hair all disheveled, and his hands still wiping the sleep from his eyes, then soonyoung would lean down and kiss him somewhere on his face, usually on the top of his head, to which the other would scrunch his nose at, which made his features form a cat-like expression that soonyoung found the most adorable.

 

secondly, jihoon tended to act like a cranky cat.

  
a lot of internet cats are known for being cold towards their owners, sometimes even deemed _tsundere_. well, jihoon was one of them (except he really isn't a cat).

  
during the times when he'd be home before soonyoung was, he was usually busy with his own work; like working on his songs, cleaning the apartment, or sometimes even cooking dinner when soonyoung wasn't back by 8, which jihoon had already knew meant that his boyfriend had a pretty rough day.

  
every time soonyoung would come home though, jihoon would never approach him first. whenever he'd hear the opening and closing of the front door, he'd return busying himself with what he was doing, only acknowledging soonyoung's presence once he felt a pat on his head, or a peck on his cheek, but usually it was the arms around his waist, with soonyoung's head buried in his shoulder.

  
basically, neutral jihoon meant cold jihoon, but when the usual affectionate soonyoung was added in the equation, jihoon would warm up to him immediately, sometimes even seeming more of a puppy than a cat, which lead mostly to the much appreciated cuddle time jihoon was too shy to directly ask soonyoung for (and the times not spent cuddling being spent on... other things).

 

and speaking of _other things_ : for the third, jihoon had these certain times when he'd tell his boyfriend that he has some... _needs_.

  
soonyoung would call the time period from november to february as jihoon's... _heat_.

  
well, that term is only appropriate to use because of comparing jihoon with felines. heats don't even last that long anyway.  
and it's not that the two of them didn't have a sex life for the other eight months of the year, but it was really just particularly during this time that they were more, how should i put this... _active_ with each other. scratch that, jihoon was the more 'active' one, because soonyoung knows that he himself is in the mood all year round. something like that.

  
i mean, what? they believe that this little phenomenon was the best way to beat the cold winter. at least they aren't exactly immovable during the holidays. and that meant getting the bonuses of great birthday sex for jihoon, the constant touching under dinner tables or behind bathroom doors away from the eyes of all the relatives during christmas, the hot new years' fucking, and the 'extra special extra romantic extra pleasurable lovemaking' as soonyoung disgustingly calls it, on the 14th of february. and to think that these are only the 'bonuses'.

  
couples are gross, i know.

 

lastly, onto jihoon's... _fixation_ for things that can be pulled on. preferably lengthy things.

  
see, the two of them met during college because of this. it was their junior year. jihoon often fiddled with something to keep him calm, especially while studying. soonyoung noticed this whenever he'd sit near him in class, noticed him in the hallways with a few other guys who seemed to like doting over him like mother hens, noticed him always sitting on this one table in this one café with his earphones on and his laptop up, and noticed him staying a lot at the performing arts section of the school, by the music rooms which were near the practice rooms where soonyoung usually was. he only recognized him as the short 'lee' guy (he had two other friends with the same surname), but that was it. they hadn't even met at parties. at least from what soonyoung remembered.

  
in the middle of studying for midterms one night though, soonyoung decides to go for the library late at night. he finds jihoon, his hands pulling at a measuring tape, gaze furiously taped to the pages of his notebooks and textbooks, his face scrunched up in an i'm-trying-my-best-to-fucking-focus expression. soonyoung pays no mind to this as he sits one table away from him.

  
once soonyoung starts getting frustrated about studying though, and the fact that it's already one in the morning and he's barely finished, he's hitting his head with the books, making sounds of desperation, while his legs flail under the table. jihoon, obviously, pays attention to this.

 

_"excuse me," jihoon says through his teeth, shooting him a glare._

_no response._

_he rolls his eyes, clearing his throat. "excuse me," he repeats, louder this time._

_but this guy with the faded blue, nearly silver hair, just kept on groaning, his face flat on the table._

_"oh my god," jihoon mumbles, putting the tape measure in his hands down, getting up to approach him._

_he walks up behind this guy's chair unnoticed, then deadass takes him by the roots of his hair._

_soonyoung jolts up in surprise, wildly turning around to see the culprit. "y-yah! what the hell are you doing?!"_  
_"you're so loud. shut the fuck up," jihoon says, shushing him as he runs his fingers through the other boy's hair._

 _"...uh, why are you pulling on my hair?"_  
_"because you're loud. and your hair seemed fluffy enough for my hands to want to touch. and because you should stop stressing yourself out."_

_soonyoung doesn't say anything, looking at him incredulously, as if jihoon were a crazy person. he lets him continue, because what, the small cute guy in his year coming up to him at one in the morning in a library of all places, and willingly tugging on his hair gently, was in fact, the first and only time he'll have such experience._

_"i'll admit that this is actually really relaxing. thank you jesus," soonyoung says quietly._

_"the name's not jesus, mr. noisy library student. it's jihoon."_

_oh. so his name was jihoon. "and i'm not mr. noisy library student either! i'm kwon s— hoshi. kwon hoshi."_  
_jihoon scoffs, taking his hands away. "that can't be your name, mr. kwon. i know you from around. it was... young something. jinyoung? doyoung?"_  
_"not telling."_  
_"alright."_  
_"...won't you continue doing this really nice massage of yours? i'll pay you," soonyoung says, pouting._

 _jihoon laughs mockingly. "pay me with what? i bet you're just as broke as i am."_  
_"ouch," soonyoung says as he pretends to get shot in the heart. "pleaseee, do it again."_  
_"not until you tell me your name. and actually pay me."_  
_"okay!!!" soonyoung fusses. "my name is soonyoung. and i don't really have money."_  
_jihoon places his hands back on top of the other boy's hair. "then would you mind paying me with your body instead?"_  
_he blinks, going tense and unsure of what he should say. getting laid won't be that bad, right? "...um. i don't— i don't make deals with fuckboys."_  
_jihoon laughs, a genuine one, his mouth wide open. "i don't either. and here i was thinking that you were the fuckboy type. i'm only joking with ya, kid," he replies, and goes back to treading his fingers through the soft hair._

 

turns out that some _joking_ would result into further hair tugging which happened in situations more impure than innocent. and so jihoon pulling on soonyoung's hair later turned into pulling on his neckties ( _"kiss me."_  
_"but i want you to stand up on your tippy toes to reach me."_  
_"...do you have a death sentence, kwon soonyoung?"_  
_"death at your hands, yes."_  
_"shut up," jihoon says, yanking down his necktie to kiss him_ ), which then turned to pulling away his pants, pulling him down on beds, pulling his hand to keep him close by his side in the hallways, pulling him by the ears when he'd do something stupid, and ultimately both of them pulling at each other's heartstrings— which was completely out of the plan, but true to each other's words, because neither of them wanted to be the other's fuckboy, so everything turned out good.

 

the sound of the bed creaking and jihoon's weight dipping down snaps soonyoung out of his "my-boyfriend-is-so-much-like-a-cat-and-i-think-that's-fucking-cute theory" trance.

 

he keeps his eyes closed, but feels jihoon crawl up closer to him, then opening his eyes when he feels jihoon sit on his stomach, hands holding him down by his shoulders against the bed.

 

"hi. good morning," he says, in his deep accented voice he only used with soonyoung.

 

"good morning, babe," soonyoung says back, placing his hands on jihoon's to remove them from his shoulders. he intertwines them, looking sleepily up at jihoon.

 

"hm," soonyoung hums, as he notices strings of yarn in different colors tied around the other boy's wrists. "that's cute."

  
"i know. it was fun to do them."

  
"yeah?"

  
"yeah."

  
"get off now, please? i have to get up, ji. and please tell me the room really isn't a mess of yarn right now."

  
"mm. no promises. and what if i don't want to get up?" jihoon asks teasingly, as he lays down on top of him, his face against soonyoung's chest.

 

soonyoung sighs, but brings his hand up to grope jihoon's butt, making the latter squeal against his chest, looking up at him with his cheeks flushed.

 

"nooo," the smaller boy whines. "you perv."

  
"only for you. now do you want to get up or will i have to carry you out the house?"

  
"soonie, we don't have a house."

  
soonyoung laughs. "shit, you're right."

  
"yeah, i'll get up," he says, before detaching himself from soonyoung, pouting at the absence of the body warmth. "you go get ready while i get you breakfast. love you."

  
"love you too," soonyoung says, making a kissy face, which earns him jihoon's hand pushing him away, telling him to wash up first.

 

when soonyoung is done with everything he does after getting up in the morning, he sticks to jihoon once more, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind while jihoon is busy on the kitchen counter, telling him to "stop or else this piping hot coffee will spill on both of us."

  
"but i just want my kissies!! you promised to give kissies," soonyoung whines, burying his head in jihoon's dark hair.

 

"i did _not_."

  
"pleaseee?"

  
jihoon rolls his eyes, turning around to haul soonyoung down by the strings on his hoodie, kissing him briefly. "that good?"

  
soonyoung beams. "hell yeah!" he cheers, sneaking in another, this time a longer one.

 

once breakfast is done and there are dishes to be washed, they sit at the table on their phones, and soonyoung sees a picture of a cat laying on the chest of its sleeping owner on his feed. soonyoung chuckles, earlier morning's events going through his mind. he gets an idea.

 

"ji?"

  
the said boy looks up. "yeah?"

  
"can you like... uh— can you do... no, i mean—"

  
"—what, exactly?"

  
soonyoung smiles at him sheepishly. "i know a lot of weird things are considered normal in this relationship, sooo," he says, avoiding his gaze. "i want you to make a cat sound for me."

 

jihoon blinks at him, and soonyoung half expects him to either shake his head and scoff, or to say meow.

 

however, when his boyfriend goes "nyaaa~?" with his head tilted and all, looking at him innocently— soonyoung swears he just busted a nut.

 

so much for 'not being a furry,' kwon soonyoung. really great. watch him deny that he's into this feline bizz, saying he's merely 'experimenting' with him and jihoon's roleplaying, and that his only kink is both him and his boyfriend being switches in their relationship.

 

(it will lead to him buying his jihoon 'special gifts' that turn out to be cat ears, a collar that comes with a little bell, and bands with cat-like fur for his wrists and ankles. jihoon will get the message the first time they use the 'special gifts,' but afterwards will go all out to surprise the elder with lingerie, the stockings with the fucking straps he knows soonyoung will like, and a tail buttplug to complete the kitty theme— completely unexplored territory for both of them. to say that soonyoung was overwhelmed when he arrived home one night to jihoon in this getup is an understatement, because he probably already came in his pants then and there. trust me. i would know.)

 

but that's just how soonyoung's attempt at mastering the art of kink denial fails.

 

he's Whipped™

 

the end?

**Author's Note:**

> i did this in 5 days
> 
> honestly . what did i just write
> 
> because i can't write smut,, thank you for reading my take on subtly ~~not really lmao~~ dirty shitposting i guess??????
> 
> i'm sorry you had to read this sad piece of shit lol
> 
> seventeen's comeback with 고맙다 is tomorrow yall support them and give them love and hype the fucc outta it !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> hmu on twt @prlnceksy???
> 
> bye !!!


End file.
